custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure is a Barney Home Video released in October 20, 1997. Plot Barney takes, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids on a trip that no one's ever gone before. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day! #Just Imagine #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / My Blankey Lies Out Over the Ocean / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea) #That's What an Island Is #Mister Sun #Colors All Around #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #Castles So High #Icy Creamy, Ice Cream #The Wheels on the Bus #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #Mister Snowman #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #Rock Like a Monkey #If All The Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Six Little Ducks #Sheep Medley #Riding in the Car #A Camping We Will Go #The Fishing Song #A Hiking We Will Go #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Sarasponda #S'Mores #Listen to the Night Time #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Scenes in the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song where in order are: Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The Barney voice used in this video was also heard in "Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Play Ball!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video was silimar to the ones from "Shining Time Station" episodes/Thomas & Friends The Thank Engine! from episodes and home videos, as well as "Thomas & Friends" music for (1984-1989). *The end credit music is the same from the Thomas & Friends the episode from "Jemes Goes Buzz Buzz". *This was the first (and only) time Kathy falls or lays down. This time, after "Skating, Skating", she ice skates too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down. *When Kathy screams as she ice skates too fast, her scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Battle of Bikini Bottom" (when Patrick is thrown out of the Krusty Krab and into the garbage dumpster), except it was pitched up to +7. *Kathy wear the same hair-style and clothes in Are We There Yet?. *Tosha wear the same hair-style and clothes in Barney's Sense Sational Day. *Carlos wear the same shirt in Barney's Sense Sational Day and the same pants in Are We There Yet?. *Jason wear the same clothes in Barney's Sense Sational Day. *Hannah wear the same hair-style and clothes in Camp Wannarunnaround. *Keesha wear the same hair-style and clothes in Going On A Bear Hunt. *Robert wear the same clothes in Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. *Chip wear the same clothes in Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. Release Dates #October 20, 1997 #March 30, 1999 "Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure" Previews 1997 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure Title Card Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney Commercial #Barney's Adventure Bus Preview #Kids For Character Choice Counts Preview #Camp Wannarunnaround Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) 1999 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Good Clean Fun & Oh Brother, She's My Sister! 2-VHS Pack Preview #Barney's Great Adventure VHS Preview #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)